


Ain't Nobody Tryna Save Ya

by ArchWolfGoldrinn (InkStainsOnMyHands)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dry Humping, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/ArchWolfGoldrinn
Summary: Without much thought or preamble, Anduin plops his ass onto Varian’s lap, sending them both rocking back.“Get off, you brat,” Varian growls against the sensitive shell of Anduin’s ear, sending fractured tingles of light dancing up his back. “You’re heavy.”Varian didn't specify how he wanted Anduin to "get off".
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Ain't Nobody Tryna Save Ya

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this by halftime! CW: Brief mentions of sports. Also, for my lovely friend Little Bidoo. Thanks to Spooky for fueling the horny braincell.

Anduin groans, displeased with the image his twisted back makes in the bathroom mirror. For all his effort completing a "Booty-shaping Bootcamp", any difference in the fit of his leggings remains to be seen. 

Ugh! No wonder Varian hadn't so much as glanced at his ass in three weeks! 

…

Well. Okay. That might not be  _ entirely _ it. Sure, Anduin  _ thinks  _ he saw Varian checking out his butt a month ago. But, either that incident had been a fluke. Or, in all likelihood, Anduin’s wishful thinking must have guised Varian’s innocent peek with a lascivious leer. After all, preceding the event, Anduin had dropped a wooden spoon onto the floor, and it would be difficult to investigate a clatter without looking in its direction. 

_ It was a longshot anyway.  _ Varian, a good man and father, would never be so easily seduced by their son, even if a spark of attraction existed between them ...right? 

"Anduin! The wings are gonna get cold!" Varian’s rich baritone breaks through his reverie. 

Anduin rolls his eyes.  _ Speak of the devil… can I not brood in peace?  _

Putting on one of Varian’s old, tattered sweatshirts, he cries out, "Coming!" 

* * *

In the kitchen, Varian hands Anduin a single plate already piled high with wings, veggies, and dip - a somber reminder of the times. Unlike Super Bowls of years past, where a buffet-style feast would adorn their coffee table, the emptiness of their living room speaks to the strangeness of a physically distanced world. Without Broll, Valeera, the Greymanes, or Fordragons to keep them company, there existed little reason to order pounds of quality food from a local restaurant. 

Instead, Varian dressed some air-fried frozen chicken strips with low-calorie buffalo sauce, cut up some celery stalks that threatened to go bad in the next few days, scooped out some leftover blue cheese dressing, and called it a day. 

Neither thinks it fit to take their food to the television set. Instead, they eat while standing around their kitchen island in comfortable, if dour, silence. Once done, Varian collects their dishes and places them in an  _ empty _ sink - a strange sight on a Super Bowl Sunday. 

"Um,” Varian begins awkwardly, eyes lingering on the sad display before them. “Why don’t you go sit down? I’ll clean up ahead of time.”

  
  
Anduin nods. He can’t dispute that particular modicum of wisdom. It might even be nice to not worry about addressing a mess at the end of the game. 

So, why can’t Anduin shake off this lingering melancholy?  _ Because Varian is miserable…  _

That much appears obvious given his father’s slumped shoulders, frowning lips, and listless sea-green eyes.

  
  
_ Yeah, no, that won’t do.  _ Anduin rushes forth to circle his arms around Varian’s lower back (blatantly ignoring the dips of his prominent abs against his wrists). He nuzzles the space between Varian’s shoulder blades, much like a cat would against their favorite piece of furniture. A coo spills forth from Anduin’s mouth, “Love you, dad.”

  
  
Chuckles thunder against Anduin’s cheek. “Love you, too, kiddo. Go. I’ll be there soon.”

  
  
For the first time that day, Varian fixes his poor posture and  _ fucking flaunts _ his imposing physique to a dangerously impressive degree without  _ trying _ . Shit. For the thousandth time, Anduin traces the full breadth and width of Varian’s mountainous figure with  _ hungry  _ eyes. He comes to a single-minded conclusion:  _ God, him big _ .

  
  
Anduin scurries off before Varian turns around, knowing full well the heat flushing his face is far too obvious.  _   
  
_

* * *

Anduin situates himself on Varian’s favorite armchair. Its mint cloth carries his comforting scent, that familiar aroma of masculine musk, earthy cologne, and spice of some kind. If he were bolder, he would attempt to scent himself with it. But such an action would be hard to explain should he be caught by his father. 

  
At the thought, as if summoned by it, Varian appears - glowering at him!  _ Um, how dare? _

  
  
“Out,” Varian orders while kicking the corner of Anduin’s seat with his heel. It rocks back, causing Anduin to lose his equilibrium and flail automatically.

  
  
Screeching, Anduin catches his bearings and settles before pouting at his meanie of a dad.“You out! I was here first.”

  
  
Varian’s strong brow furrows further over the bridge of his wrinkled nose. “Do you want me to toss you off, because I will.”

  
  
And he has. Fuck. Outmatched by Varian’s sheer might as always! Anduin rolls his eyes and sighs. “Fine.”

  
  
The moment Anduin stands and shifts out of the way, Varian drops into his armchair with all the grace of a falling stone. He groans through a smug smile, rolling his shoulder to emphasize his comfort. 

_ Oh, that's it! _

  
  
Without much thought or preamble, Anduin plops his ass onto Varian’s lap, sending them both rocking back.

  
  
“Get off, you brat,” Varian growls against the sensitive shell of Anduin’s ear, sending fractured tingles of light dancing up his back. “You’re heavy.”

  
  
Anduin bites back a groan of his own and instead replies haughty, “You said I would never be too big for a snuggle." 

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph, why are you like this?" Varian sighs, as if resigned to his fate of fathering a sassy, no-good little shit.  _ Good, because he is!  _

"I see no one else here, big guy,” Anduin giggles. He bounces, restless in his amusement. “You have no one but yourself to blame." 

A choking sound falls on Anduin’s neck. After a moment of bemusing silence, Varian replies, voice low and dangerous, “Fine, you can stay, just don't wiggle around so much." 

Never one to resist a challenge of any kind, Anduin’s lips curl into an insidious smirk. "Wiggle around? Like this?" To demonstrate, he rocks against Varian with the expectation of hearing an “oof” of deflating air. Instead, he is shocked when greeted with a sinful moan.    
  
_ Oh, that’s not what I think it is? Is it?  _

  
“Anduin! Get off,  _ now _ !” Varian commands with a near snarl. But it comes too late for the older man if he doesn’t want Anduin to feel something hot, hard, and  _ huge  _ press against the inner line of his ass. 

Elation curls hot in Anduin’s flipping belly. _Oh my God!_ _Yes, yes, finally!_

There is no way in hell Anduin won’t take advantage of this unprecedented moment! He whines, pressing down on the evident erection that must be tinting Varian’s sweatpants. The older man stiffens behind him - as deathly still and silent as a marble statue - so Anduin soothes him with a hushed, "It's okay.” He all but grinds against Varian, repeating, "It's okay. It’s okay.” 

_ I want this so too _ , goes unsaid. 

Twin grips bruise the juts of Anduin’s hips suddenly, steadying him as he moves. "Fuck," Varian grunts. His cock slides against his clothed bottom. "I fucking knew you were trying to tease me, you little minx. Don't think I haven't noticed your ass in those tights lately. Shit." 

Anduin barely contains an amused chortle.  _ So, he had noticed? _

Now unabashed and unashamed, Anduin moans loud and open. _ Have mercy… _ his clit  _ twitches  _ and his hole  _ trembles  _ against his soaking underwear. All for his  _ daddy _ . God, how badly does he want to reach between his thighs and stroke his pounding pearl to completion! Instead, he whiteknuckles onto the armrests on either side of himself, gaining leverage to undulate harder and faster - if not for himself, then for Varian’s pleasure. 

"That's it, baby," Varian groans behind his ear. "You want to be fucked so badly, don't you?" (Anduin mewls and nods.) "Yeah, I can practically smell it on you. Wish you were bouncing on daddy's dick, huh? Want to feel it stretching out that pretty little pussy of yours?"

"Yes!" Anduin sobs, each word sending molten lust pooling in his core. And the line of Varian’s length stimulating his slit only provides more fuel for that fire. "Want it. Want you, so bad, for so long." 

"Yeah?" Varian coos. His hips rock up against Anduin's ass. "So long? Then, I bet you've spent some lonely nights petting yourself thinking of me, haven't you?" 

"Mmhmm, yeah," Anduin breathes out. His thoughts drift to all of the times he spent with a toy stuffed in his soaked hole while desperate fingertips circled his throbbing clit, plagued by indecent fantasies of his own father. 

"And what did you think about?" 

The delicious heat of the moment burns away any and all embarrassment he may have otherwise had over his next admission. "Thought of you pounding me into the mattress. F-fuck, filling me up with your come until I can't take anymore." 

"Shit," Varian curses. His hips stutter. "We can't do that yet, baby. But I can give you something else instead." 

In an instant, Anduin finds his back against the couch and Varian slotting himself between his splayed legs. In their brief moment of separation, he catches a glimpse of the true outline of Varian’s massive sex. Holy hell! He has little doubt it matches or even dwarfs his forearm in both width and length! His cunt clenches in a desire to be  _ filled  _ by it, releasing a dribble of slick. 

There is little time to contemplate that notion before the head of Varian’s cock teases Anduin’s aching clit over, and over, and  _ over  _ again. Fuck, he moves so meaningfully, so gracefully, sending electric pleasure to his very core! Oh, oh,  _ oh! _ Not since he experimented with humping a spare pillow had he felt this good while still completely clothed.

  
  
The all-encompassing heat from Varian’s hard, hefty body, the grunts puffing out of his full, kissable lips, the flare of scarlet over his handsome, rugged features, and the flexing of his muscular torso, all serve to finally send Anduin careening over the edge of bliss. So quick, so unexpected, he gasps in shock and in ecstasy in equal measure.

  
  
Varian takes the opportunity to kiss away the surprise from his mouth. And in the midst of his uncontrollable spasming, Anduin discovers his father - as whiskered and as prickly as he is - kisses rather delightfully! Firm yet gentle, passionate yet loving, Varian seems to want to express every emotion behind their prior actions with his lips.

  
  
Then, Varian withdraws just as Anduin comes down from his high. The younger man releases a mournful sound, bereft of his father’s affection ...until he realizes what he intends to do. His father’s thumbs hook over the waistband of his sweatpants, pulling them and his boxers down past his upper thighs and revealing the purpling, veiny girth of his cock. He fists it, stroking the hard flesh once, twice, three times…

  
  
“Lift your shirt,” Varian demands between clenched teeth. Unable to disobey, Anduin scrambles to lift the hem of his sweatshirt over his belly. And none too soon! The moment he exposes his skin, Varian paints it white with spurts of come.

  
  
Breathless moments pass in near silence but for their panting and huffing. They share the moist, post-orgasmic air circulating between them as their muscles finally,  _ finally  _ relax. Then, Varian’s mouth stretches into a teasing grin. “Shower?” he asks, eyebrow quirking.

  
  
“I mean, I guess I have to now,” Anduin teases with a grin of his own.

  
  
They both head to Varian’s bedroom, the game forgotten until that evening. 


End file.
